


The moon, the stars and the look in your eyes

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Scars, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is actually quite self-conscious about the scars left by his past fight against dragons. So when he's marrying Kili he's feeling quite apprehensive because he knows from past experience that the glamour he uses to conceal the scar tends to fail when he's too distracted to keep it up and it's a horrific scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon, the stars and the look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20506367#t20506367) prompt

“I wish we could always do this”, Kili said over breakfast. It was Thranduil’s last day in Erebor since the diplomatic incident that had been his reason to visit Erebor was resolved. It had been such a flimsy excuse that even Thorin seemed to wonder if Thranduil had another motive for visiting the mountain apart from annoying him.

“Always?” Thranduil asked surprised. 

Kili blushed and shrugged. “I mean…you know.”

“I think I do, melamin.” He leaned over to kiss him softly. 

“Would you...I mean do you want to...”

“Yes, I would like to marry you”, Thranduil said but his heart clenched at the idea of what that would entail, sooner or later.

Kili’s face lit up like firework and he seized Thranduil in a passionate kiss that put any other kiss Thranduil had had in his life to shame. They had never gone beyond kissing but the intent behind this kiss was clear and it left his skin tingling with desire. He never thought he would have that again, especially not with a dwarf.

“Knowing dwarves I will have to negotiate a long and detailed contract with Thorin”, Thranduil says with amusement.

“Well, yes but there’s a quicker way. If we were to, I mean if we were to share a bed. We don’t have to”, he added hastily, “I just thought I should mention it.”

The barely hidden desire in Kili’s eyes made it clear that he had given it much more thought than he wanted to admit right now. Thranduil felt like he was trapped without a way out. He couldn’t do this. Not now, not ever. He didn’t want to lose Kili but if he wanted to keep him he would inevitably lose him, too. Dwarves had no use for imperfect things.

“There is something I need to show you before you make a decision.”

“Show me?” Kili frowned. “Right now?”

“Yes”, Thranduil said in a clipped tone. “It isn’t something I could conceal from you if we were to seal our betrothal the way you suggested.”

Kili tilted his head and asked, “Are you a maid?”

Thranduil stared at him. That was not a question he had expected.

“Because I mixed it up before but I was pretty certain you were a man. So are you a maid? I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you were.”

He couldn’t help himself but burst out laughing. “No, I’m not a maid.”

Kili grinned, “So what is it then?”

The lightness in his chest vanished in an instant. He looked away when he let the glamour fade. There were very few he had allowed see his face like it truly was. Before he had learned to conceal it, Daeros told him it would have been better if he had died because who would love someone as disfigured as him? His wife never minded but she had fought through Dagorlad and Mordor. In comparison to what they had seen there the scars on his face were little more than a scrape.

Kili took a sharp breath and Thranduil’s heart clenched in his chest.

“I understand if you wish to leave.”

He heard footsteps and pain and disappointment fill his chest but suddenly he felt Kili’s hand on his cheek. “Does it hurt?” Kili asked, softly stroking along the edge of Thranduil’s jaw.

“Not anymore.” It was a lie but he didn’t want Kili’s pity.

“And your eye…can you see?”

“No.” He tried not to get his hopes high. Just because Kili hadn’t fled the room in terror yet or sneered at him, didn’t mean he’d stay.

Kili took Thranduil’s hand and kissed his fingertips. “Any other objection to our betrothal? If it’s an incentive my uncle will be furious when he finds out we took the short-cut.”

“You are staying?”

“Of course.” Kili looked at him like he couldn’t understand why Thranduil would think he’d leave. He shrugged. “I got some scars, too.”

Thranduil let out a relieved breath and kissed Kili because it was easier to show than say how happy he was. They moved to the adjacent bedroom in a storm of kisses and touches, shedding their clothes as they went. 

The scar on his face was not the only one he had but it was the worst one. The rest had long since faded to white lines crisscrossing his body. He was a sword fighter who had seen his fair share of wars and it showed. Kili wasn’t afraid to touch him, not afraid to look in his face even when he lost control over the glamour and it flickered and slipped. 

“I love you”, Kili whispered over and over again as he was nearing his climax. 

Thranduil remained silent, his legs wrapped around Kili’s waist. He had never been vocal in bed and relished in the feeling of Kili’s hands on him, Kili’s eyes meeting his without hesitation, Kili inside of him. To be taken like this was a glorious sensation and he’d missed it. 

When he came he bent his head backwards in a silent scream and his body became tight, strung like a bow. He could hear Kili gasp his name as he followed him over the edge.

“How did it happen?” Kili asked afterwards. Thranduil was resting his head on Kili’s chest, lazily tracing patterns on his skin. The glamour concealed his scars once more.

“During the Battle of the Unnumbered Tears we were attacked by dragons. My shield withstood the fire but not my helmet. A piece of it melted into my face. The removal was worse than the burning.” He felt Kili’s arm tighten around his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“That you got hurt.” Thranduil felt as if he was choking on all the love he could read on Kili’s face. No one had looked at him like that in a thousand years. Since he could not think of a suitable reply he leaned over to kiss Kili. For now they had satisfied their passion and the kiss was slow, languid. 

“We will need to tell my uncle”, Kili murmured, half asleep.

“You seem keen to be a young widower”, Thranduil replied.

Kili laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Thranduil’s hair. “He won’t kill you. I won’t let him.”

“Thank you”, Thranduil said dryly but Kili was already asleep and soon enough, so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
